Talk:Rat King/@comment-34992888-20181010140553/@comment-33660215-20181010160645
What weapons, armor(clothing), and accessories are you using? Did you bring any buffing items for health, stamina, or stuff like that? Where are your battle/fight skills at? Weapons: I'd recommend the Tripple barrel Snakebite for his minions (can hit multiple targets in front of you) (bring 40-100 ammo) (you only lose relationship once for using this weapon), an iron sword for when you want to hit faster, and especially the Lion's Claw. The Lion's Claw is crucial because of the stun and a crit hit can reach about 1k or so. With a high crit chance, you can do over 2k damage in a combo and prevent the rat king from attacking as much Armor: Whatever offers the most HP and DEF. Accessories: Whatever offers DEF and CRIT. It is worth looking at your worktable and see what you craft You don't need ATK or HP accessories because the weapons offer plenty of attack and your armor at this point should give enough HP. You could use accessories that offer resistance, but make sure it's worthwhile. Buffing food: You can make most of these with the cooking set. You only really need 1 or 2 of everything, around 10-20 HP (more if possible; I went through almost 14 of these in this battle alone), and around 5 SP Def - Smoked Fish Roll, bacon fish roll if possible; Fishhead stewed in soy sauce would also work Atk - Cheap soda (have to buy), Spaghetti with hot sauce HP - *'Sweet Caviar '(seriously amazing - gives 30% HP and 10% stamina); Dried blade fish also works, as well as Creamy Salmon Stew, Shrimp and Cheese on rice SP - Dried Apple slice (easy to get and make, especially if you have multiple drying racks) Crit - *'Bufflefish stew '(35% chance increase!); Fruit Tart if you can't, Spicy Tea if you can handle a hit to your HP Fight/Battle Skills: This one is important. If you don't have what you want and are still struggling, you might need to get accupuncture. You want Evasive(roll), Strike (dmg), Guard, Toughness (HP), Defense Posture (make your pain protect you), Recovery (roll), Healer(heal), Pain Dealer (stun), Fatal strike(melee crit). You can do Precision Strike(ranged crit) and Aggressive Stance (make your pain empower you) if you have points Other Tips and Tricks: - I will bring this up again: The Lion's Claw is extremely useful, and so are buff items, especially crit chance and DEF - the game is paused while in inventory. This means you can go to inventory when your health is low and buff up. - Dodge! The rat king can do 500-1000 dmg in a combo, which he then follows up with another combo fairly quickly. You can take some, but if you're struggling to beat him, dodging is your friend - You can kite the rats into groups, which you can then permastun by shooting them repeatedly with the triple barrel snakebite. Although the Rat King is immune to the permastun effect of the gun, it's good for his minions and sometimes it feels good just to run around and shoot him anyway. Especially with how the gun auto-targets - Ack can cook known recipes for you. I don't remember if you meet him by this point, but if you do he's useful for crafting those buff items quickly